A Blessing In Disguise
by AriaFaith
Summary: I stopped, pen hovering above the paper, and looked at my list in confusion. As I thought of questions to add, the strangest thought occurred to me. Quickly, I wrote it down. 10. Who am I? Contains IggyxMax and FangxMax and DylanxMax. Nothing wierd
1. Awaken

Warmth surrounded me, partly from the thick, baby blue blanket that was covering me, and from the bright sunlight shinning in through the window of this small, white room to my left. Everything was white and clean, so much that I would have to either look at the blanket, which was the only color in the room, or close my eyes or suffer a head-ache, but the smell of this place was unsettling. It wasn't a vile smell, it just smelled…wrong, like it didn't belong in such a clean place like this, but I won't wonder about it much, sooner or later I'll know what it is.

To my right is a metal door with a small window, through which I could see people walking by. Some of them would rush past, going so fast that I couldn't make out anything other than the fact that it was a person. I wonder why they're in such a hurry? Oh well, like the strange smell of this place, I'll find an answer to this question later.

Slowly and cautiously, I move to sit on the side of the bed to where my feet are inches off the floor. Moments ago, when I had first woken up, I had tried to get up from this bed to look around this strange place but collapsed; thankfully I was able to grab hold of the bed railing to pull myself back up. Now that I have rested a little longer, I figured I should try walking again. I placed my feet on the icy, tile floor and hesitated before making any more progress, just to be sure I was ready to move.

I smile to myself when I stood, happy to be able to stand, even if I'm having to hold onto the railing for balance was better than falling again. While I waited for my legs to get used to being used, I looked at what I was wearing, an odd garment which had an opening in the back which exposed my rear. Not being comfterable with this, I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around me to cover myself so I wouldn't be exposed.

Now that I was up, I slowly took a step forward, careful not to yank on the tubes that were attached to me. When I had first woken up, I hadn't worried about them because they seemed to be important, why else would they be there? It was only common sense not to pull them off of me, even though I am a bit scared seeing as how I have no idea of where I am or how I had gotten here. But there's no use in letting my fear get the better of me, so instead I plan on being patient and waiting for the answers to come.

A _click_ sound coming from the door to this room caused me to freeze where I stood and look over. In came a middle aged woman wearing all white clothing, carrying nothing with her but a clipboard and pen. Then the strangest thing happened, with one look at me, she dropped the clipboard and pen and looked at me as if I were a ghost. I looked at her, confused, and was going to ask her what the matter was, but my throat was so dry that I couldn't manage to make a sound. Shaking her head, she picked up what she had dropped and came to me.

"Now dear, I need you to sit down, you're in no condition to be walking yet. But I'm happy to see that you're awake," she said and smiled at me.

I did as she asked and looked at her, then out the open door where I could see the people walking by much more clearly. Most of the people that walked by were wearing white clothes, like this woman, and a few were in normal everyday clothes. The people wearing normal clothing all had the same emotion in their eyes, sadness. Why are they sad? Has something bad happened? So many question, I hope the answers come soon.

My attention was brought back to the woman when she lifted the sleeve of my gown and pealed a bandage halfway off my skin to look at the wound there. Deep cuts that turned into scabs were very visible against my pale skin and I watched silently as the woman cleaned it before replacing the bandage with a new one. This action was repeated several times on other wounds all over my body, and I watched calmly the entire time, more questions arising.

I wanted to ask this woman those questions, but I couldn't bring myself to speak, I felt too weak still. So instead, I cleared my head of those questions to save for another time and watched as she wrote on her clipboard.

"You must stay in bed, dear; I don't want you to try and walk around and end up falling ok? If you need anything, just press that red button under the railing on your right," she told me once she was done filling out her papers.

I nodded once in reply.

"You're family will be called and told you're awake, so I assume that they will be here soon," she said.

Family. Not once since I had woken up had I thought about them, whoever they are. So many questions, and not one answer yet. Looking around, I spotted a nightstand next to the bed to my left and opened the top drawer. As I thought, there was a notepad and a pen, which I took and began to write questions and would soon write the answers underneath.

_1. How many siblings do I have?_

_2. What are they like?_

_3. Will they like me?_

_4. Will I like them?_

_5. Do I have any friends?_

_6. If so, what are they like?_

_7. Why am I here?_

_8. What happened to cause all these wounds?_

_9. Why are there old scars on the upper-most parts of my legs?_

I stopped, pen hovering above the paper, and looked at the list in confusion. As I thought of questions to add, the strangest thought occurred to me. Quickly, I wrote it down.

_10. Who am I?_

**Who am I indeed? We will find out in the next chapter, hopefully. Please R&R, it will help me when writing the next chapters. Until next time.**


	2. Family

Everything was quiet, save for the beeping of the monitors on either side of the bed from which the tubes that are still attached to me were coming from. Despite the fact that I was awake, the man who came in a few minutes after the woman left said that even though I seem stable, it was better to keep them just in case something happened. The man, who, like the woman, was also wearing white, gave me some water and a small cup of pineapples, which I happily accepted. I'm feeling stronger than when I had woken up, and can even speak now, but the man said I should stay in bed.

There's a tv on the wall directly in front of me, but I didn't bother with it, I'm anxious to see my family. The man had called them and he said that they would get here in five minutes or so. Even though I had only been awake for around two hours or so, I was beginning to grow tired and would soon need to sleep, which would cut my visit with my family short. They would understand, I'm sure, and there's always tomorrow or the next day for them to visit with me after today.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door clicking open and looked to see a tall man come in, followed with a tall woman who held a baby, and last was a little boy. They came in, somewhat in a rush, but I could tell the adults were cautious because they stood back while the little boy pushed forward to meet me.

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! I missed you soooo much!" the little boy said hysterically, climbing up on the bed and giving me a hug.

He was a cute little boy that looked to be around six with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. I smiled at him and hugged him back, not minding that it hurt my wounds a bit. This is my little brother I assume?

"So, my name is Max?" I asked, still hugging the crying boy.

The two adults, my parents, looked at me in shock and confusion in response to my question. It felt odd calling these two my parents and this boy my brother, people who I have no memory of meeting which made them complete strangers to me. I will have to get used to this soon or it might cause a commotion.

Bringing my attention back to them, I saw that they were both tall, the man being taller by a few inches, and have a good build. The man, who was wearing a white coat over normal clothes, had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that looked at me behind a pair of glasses, and slightly tanned skin. Looking to the woman, I saw that she was Hispanic, also wearing a white coat over regular clothes, dark hair, and green eyes that were on the dark side of shading.

"Of course you're Max, silly," the boy said with a laugh, hugging me tighter.

I laughed too and looked at the little boy who now sat in my lap and wiped the tears from his cheeks with my thumb gently. My lack of memory of these people who were obviously my family and not knowing my own name was a sure sign that I have amnesia. This will be a delicate thing to talk about in front of someone as young as this boy, so it would be best to wait until I can talk to these two adults when he is either asleep or not ing the room. Of course there will come a time that he will have to be told that I don't remember him or the rest of our family, but now wouldn't be a good time.

"Of course, I am silly aren't I?" I asked him with a laugh.

He smiled sweetly at me and laughed to, all signs of him crying gone save for the slight redness in his eyes. I ruffled his hair, which was very soft, and he stuck his tongue out at me in response.

"You wouldn't happen to have brought a change of clothes, would you? I'd like to get out of this odd gown," I said, looking back to my parents.

The man, my dad, nodded and came to the bed, then pulled a day pack out from under the bed and set it at me feet.

"Jason, why don't you come get a snack or something with me while your sister gets changed?" the man asked.

Jason looked at our father and got off the bed after hugging me once more and they left the room. Once the door clicked shut, I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked at my mom, who stood there quietly, holding the baby in her arms. I unzipped the bag and pulled out a shirt and skinny jeans as I thought of what to say, if I'm too straight forward about this, she might have a melt down. It must not have been easy for her, knowing that your first born child was in the hospital, injured badly, but to have to deal with the fact that she has no memory of you will make things much worse. I let out a small sigh as I changed my clothes, careful to face away from her so she wouldn't have to see most of the damage to my body which was on my chest and on the front of my legs.

"Mom, you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you," I said carefully as I slipped into my skinny jeans.

I heard her walk over to sit on the little couch to my right by the window and was silent as I took off the gown, laying it on the bed, and pulled on my shirt before turning to her.

"I didn't want to tell you and dad earlier when Jason was in here because I knew it would upset and confuse him, but I seem to be missing some of my memories," I told her gently, watching her for any reaction.

Her face was filled with shock and she looked at me with big eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. Quickly, and ignoring the messages my injuries were sending to me brain, I got off the bed and went to sit beside her on the couch then took her free hand.

"Before you all got here, I thought it over and decided the best thing to do is tell me every thing about our family that I should know in order to keep this from Jason. I want to act as though nothing is wrong," I continued, looking at the sleeping baby.

The infant who slept peacefully in her arms looked to be around seven months old and had curly, light blonde hair.

"How much don't you remember?" she asked after a long moment of silence, assuming that she was getting a hold of herself and her emotions before she answered.

"Not a thing," I replied, looking up at her in her eyes.


	3. Nightmare

**Warning: this chapter contains some violence and rape. Reader discretion advised.**

My heart was racing in my chest, lungs burning from the lack of proper amount of air it needs, as I ran as fast as I could. Despite the horrible ache in my legs, I pushed myself to keep going, to get away from the danger that threatened my life. I was in so much pain, but I knew that if I were to give up now, to get caught, even more pain would come to me.

"_You can't get away you little slut!" a male voice yelled, not far behind me, making my fear for my life grow greater._

_ I didn't dare look back over my shoulder at my pursuer, but closed my eyes tightly and continued on my mission to escape. My only hope of survival is to out run him, to keep running until I left him behind in the dust with no hope of catching up to me. This is much easier said than done, but my determination is too strong to stop me; if only I had wings…_

_ Suddenly, I was pulled backwards with a great force by my long hair and crashed to the hard ground with a loud _thud_, pain instantly spreading throughout my body. I lay there, unable to move, and was defenseless as a hand roughly grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head while another one began to tear away at my clothes._

"_No! No please stop! Stop!" I screamed at the top of my already pain-filled lungs, knowing very well what was soon to happen._

The person on top of me only laughed and continued to undress me against my efforts to get away and run again. Cold air bit at the exposed skin of my torso as he ripped my shirt from off me and I quickly crossed my legs when he moved his hand down in that direction. Angry at my struggling, he punched me hard in the stomach, making my loose my breath and forced them apart.

"_If you keep resisting, I'll make you bleed," he growled then forced my pants down._

_ I began to cry as he started to feel me under my underwear and kiss me harshly, not caring whatsoever that he was bringing me more pain with each second. This is it, I'm going to be rapped and killed, and there's nothing I can do about it, nothing. I'm so weak and defenseless in this matter, there's no hope for my escape…_

_ My tears stung my cheeks as I began to kiss him back slowly, relaxing under him as a way of showing my submission. He smiled against my lips, obvious in his victory, and released my wrists allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer as I kissed him deeper. I then rolled us over so that I was on top, which seemed to amuse him greatly._

_ No! I will not die like this! I will not let this…this beast do what he will with me like this! I will fight back, and I will escape, fighting back with all my strength until I draw my last breath!_

_Then, as quick as possible, I slammed my fist as hard as I could into his nose, making him cry out loudly in both shock and pain. Without hesitation I jumped up and ran, not once looking back to see if he was after me already of still on the ground. I ran, and ran, and ran for what seemed like eternity, ignoring the pain that was caused by him and the stinging of the cold air that sliced through me mercilessly._

_ Finally, up ahead, I could make out houses of a subdivision, my salvation. I laughed with sweet joy at the sight and was filled with such hope that it warmed me to the core. Once I'm to the first house, I'm safe, I won't have to fight for my life-_

_ The cold ground came flying at me and I fell hard, the wind getting knocked out of my before I could react to what just happened. My arms were pulled to a painful position behind my back, making me cry out._

"_I warned you, you little bitch, now pay!" he yelled in furry._

_ White, burning pain exploded in my shoulder and I felt something force itself into my shoulder. It was then pulled out quickly before being stuck into another spot in my shoulder. I screamed and screamed with each stab of what I could tell was a knife was repeatedly stabbed into my shoulders and back as a warm liquid poured down my sides-_

I sat up in the hospital bed, a blood-curtailing scream about to rip through my throat against my efforts to hold it back as I looked at the person who was killing me. But, he wasn't there; I was all alone and surrounded by the pitch darkness that was night. A nightmare, it was nothing but a nightmare and a very odd one to have at that.

My hands quivered in my lap, despite the knowledge that my attacker was a figment of my imagination and that I was perfectly safe here in the hospital. Sitting up straighter in the bed, I crossed my arms and contemplated why I would have such a dream. Could it be a result from the shock I had gotten from yesterday's events? Or is my mind just that creative when left to do as it will in times of sleep?

Whatever the case, the therapist that I will be meeting this afternoon would find this topic an interesting one, even though all that I know about myself from my talk with my mother seems to already be filled with…interesting things. For example, I was very surprised to hear that my reason for being in the hospital was because I had tried to kill myself. Not really something pleasant to be told after waking up to realize that you have no recollection of your entire life, much less your own name.

My mother had come home one afternoon after work to find the house empty and quiet, which was very unusual since I would normally have my music blasting from my speakers in my room. She had called out for me, but I hadn't answered so she went in the backyard to find me hanging from the spiked fence that enclosed it. When the police and paramedics arrived, I was immediately taken to the Emergency Room while they ran their investigation, only to find that I had jumped from the near-by tree, aiming to hit my head on one of the spikes of the fence to kill myself.

On the ground was a note that was in my handwriting and even signed at the bottom by me. I'm not allowed to read it; the doctor said it could bring me unnecessary depression that could cause me to try to kill myself again. I have no reason to be depressed and honestly, I don't see why or even how someone could try to kill themselves, much less injure themselves purposely. Yes, the reason I woke up in the hospital and the loss of my memories was because I myself tried to kill myself, but I had also lost what ever way of thinking I had that led me to that life changing decision.

I'm glad I'm alive, even though I have no life really; I can make a new life for myself. The only reason I'm alive is because when I had gone to jump, I slipped and fell which altered my desired landing. Instead of a spike imbedding itself in my head, it went into my sides and held me there where I passed out from the immense pain and massive blood loss. Had my mom arrived home any later than she had, I would have bled to death for sure.

The trauma my failed suicide attempt caused led to a coma that lasted for thirteen weeks. My parents told Jason that I had tripped down the stairs again and hit my head, so I was only asleep until I got better; a lie but better than telling a boy his age the truth that would scar him for life. Doctors told my parents not to expect any improvements in my condition anytime soon, that I may even be stuck in a coma for a year, which is why it was such a shock to them when I had suddenly awoken one morning.

Even though I have no memory of my life or why I was depressed to the point that I had chosen to make an attempt on my life, I'm still going to go through therapy and have a few people keep a close eye on me at all times until they are sure that I am alright enough to be by myself again. There's nothing I can say in the matter, so I'll just go along with it. Better to do what is told of you than be forced to while making it worse by fighting against it.

I've been in the hospital for four days since waking up, and tomorrow I will be released to go home. Tomorrow I start my new life.


End file.
